


First Act as Ambassador

by lambkind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I want to stay with you., Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: Take a deep breath. There's nothing left to worry about.





	First Act as Ambassador

Technically, less than a day had passed since you'd fallen into the Underground. But it felt like weeks since you'd seen the sun. Maybe it had been, for you. For Toriel it had been centuries, perhaps millennia. You thought your whole journey might have been worth just seeing the look on her face as she gazed into the sunset, paw halfway to her mouth and eyes filling with tears.

Asriel told you that monsters were weird. That even though they barely knew you, they already loved you. You must have been weird too, because as you stood with them in the crisp twilight air, you realized that you loved them back. And when Asgore asked you to serve as ambassador to the humans, you agreed without hesitation. You didn't even really know what an ambassador _was_ , but you wanted to do anything you could to help them.

"FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" crowed Papyrus, lifting you jubilantly into the air. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!"

You grinned at him. You knew he would do a good job.

As he set you down, he said, "I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Then he sprinted off, moving down the mountain path in leaps and bounds.

"Papyrus, wait!!!" cried Undyne, laughing, and she took off after him. One by one your friends followed Papyrus down the mountain, eager to begin their new life, until only you and Toriel remained.

You turned toward each other. She had regained some of her composure, though the fur under her eyes was still wet with tears.

"Frisk…" she said wistfully. "You came from this world, right…?" She turned back toward the sunset, smiling faintly, as if she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. "So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"

"I want to stay with you," you said, voice quiet in the still evening air. Toriel turned back to you in surprise.

"Oh my child," she whispered. "If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened." Her eyes filled with fresh tears, but she was laughing happily when she said, "It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind."

You took her hand, your own eyes wet, your answering smile huge on your face, and together you walked down the mountain to the world of humans. That's when the screaming started.

Shrill, frightened screams in unfamiliar voices. Your eyes met Toriel's, and her horrified expression mirrored your own. You ripped your hand out of hers and took off down the path before she could stop you.

"Frisk, wait!" she cried, but you had a head start, and you weren't going to stop.

_I'm sorry Mom._

Heart pounding, breath ragged, you barreled out of the trees and onto a suburban street tucked against the mountain. Cookie-cutter houses and clean-cut lawns lined the road, and people stood on porches clutching each other. Somewhere a child was crying. There was a man standing in the road with a rifle raised to his shoulder, leveled at Papyrus, who was rapidly turning to dust.

Something about this scene; about the wide-eyed expression of the man with the gun, and the sound of the child wailing in the background, and the small plume of dust caught up in the night breeze…

Something about this was so familiar.

You heard Undyne scream, loud and anguished, followed by the electric buzz of a spear coming to life in her hand. She charged the man, hurling the spear as she ran, and before he could react the weapon went right through him, blood spraying across the asphalt behind his back. A woman nearby shrieked. More people entered the street, carrying baseball bats and chunks of wood. One of them swung a sledge hammer at Undyne in a slow arc, and it smashed into her side with a horrible wet crunch. She dropped like a rock, and they fell on her like animals. Asgore roared from somewhere behind you, accompanied by a chorus of approaching sirens.

They were all going to die.

Your eyes found Sans, standing stock-still near the tree line. His eye sockets were wide with horror. When he looked back at you, it was with an intense, meaningful stare, like a silent plea. Could he possibly be asking what you thought he was asking?

You weren't strong. This was the only power you had. But you didn't know what would happen if you reloaded from the surface. Where would you be when you woke up? Back in the throne room? Would you have to fight Asriel all over again?

You didn't know what was going to happen. You were so afraid. But you couldn't let it end like this.

You reached for your save.


End file.
